elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Aegis
Aegis is a multinational research initiative that was founded jointly by scientists from the Federation, Empire, and Alliance. The organization's goal is to pool the three superpowers' scientific expertise to gather further intelligence on the Thargoids and coordinate all future research.Galactic News: Joint Superpower Initiative Announced Aegis is represented by two minor factions: Aegis Research and Aegis Core. Aegis Research's headquarters is Donar's Oak in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. Aegis Core is based out of the Socho system, but controls no stations. History The formation of Aegis was announced by Professor Alba Tesreau at a press conference in the Sorbago system on August 4, 3303. With all three superpowers providing financial backing, Aegis established a research outpost of its own in the Pleiades Nebula: the Ocellus station Donar's Oak in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55. On September 21, 3303, following the destruction of a Federal fleet in the Pleiades Sector IR-W D1-55 system by Thargoids, the three superpowers widened Aegis' remit to focus on defence in addition to research. The organization's budget was also dramatically increased.Galactic News: Aegis to Widen Remit Project Parity That same day, Aegis also announced that it had recruited the Engineers Liz Ryder and Professor Palin to develop new offensive and defensive technologies. Palin's project, designed AG-0001, was a scanner intended to provide meaningful data on Thargoid ships. Ryder's project, designated AG-0002, was a missile launcher that was calibrated to damage the Thargoids. Both Engineers issued a request for Thargoid materials to help them complete their devices.Community Goal: Engineers Appeal for Thargoid Material On September 28, the devices, formally named the AX Missile Rack and AX Xeno Scanner, were made available at military, high-tech, and industrial planetary bases across human space.r/EliteDangerous: PSA: AX Missile Rack and AX Xeno Scanner Now AvailableGalactic News: Engineers’ Campaign Concludes Aegis' military liason Admiral Aden Tanner also announced a second initiative to develop anti-Thargoid weapons, which supported the production of AG-0003.Community Goal: Second Aegis Initiative@EliteDangerous - "Last week, Aegis started developing weapons & tech to address the rising threat. This week, they need help again." The second campaign was successful and produced the AX Multi-cannon.Galactic News: Second Aegis Campaign Concludes On October 5, 3303, Professor Tesreau announced a third phase of its anti-Thargoid program to produce AG-0004.Community Goal: Third Aegis Initiative On October 6th, Aegis' military liaison Admiral Tanner confirmed that in recent days, Federal, Imperial, and civilian ships alike had been targeted and destroyed by Thargoids, and that the aliens were scanning the wreckage and seizing escape pods. Tanner reaffirmed that Aegis was dedicated to unraveling the Thargoids' motives.Galactic News: Thargoid Threat Continues to Escalate The third campaign was successful and produced the Remote Release Flak Launcher.Galactic News: Third Aegis Campaign Concludes On October 12, it was announced that the fourth phase of Aegis' projects was being overseen by Engineer Elvira Martuuk, who revealed her plans for a device that would protect human ships from the Thargoids' immobilization fields.Community Goal: Fourth Aegis Initiative Meanwhile, an Aegis spokesperson noted that as well as adapting their defenses to human weapons technology, the Thargoids were also rapidly adapting to human strategies and tactics.Galactic News: Thargoids Continuing to Adapt The fourth campaign was successful and produced the Shutdown Field Neutraliser.Galactic News: Fourth Aegis Campaign Concludes Expansion Following the withdrawal of Federal and Imperial forces from the Pleiades Nebula, ending the cold war over meta-alloys, Aegis planned to establish 20 new orbital outposts in the coming months to consolidate their presence and bolster their research and defense capabilities. Cavalieri in Electra and Goya Landing in HIP 16753 were the first two of these new stations to be built.Galactic News: Aegis Expanding There's a station called Artemis Lodge in the Pleiades Nebula. Members *Professor Alba Tesreau, Head of Research *Admiral Aden Tanner, Military Liaison Gallery File:Aegis blueprint 1.png|Project Parity: AG-0001 File:Aegis AX Xeno Scanner.png|AX Xeno Scanner File:Aegis blueprint 2.png|Project Parity: AG-0002 File:Aegis AX Missile Rack.png|AX Missile Rack File:Aegis blueprint 3.png|Project Parity: AG-0003 File:Aegis AX Multi-cannon.png|AX Multi-cannon File:Aegis blueprint 4.png|Project Parity: AG-0004 File:Aegis Remote Release Flak Launcher.png|Remote Release Flak Launcher File:Aegis blueprint 5.png|Project Parity: AG-0005 File:Aegis Shutdown Field Neutraliser.png|Shutdown Field Neutraliser References Category:Organizations